


Faded

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fatherhood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Levi si occupa del piccolo Xanxus di soli sette anni. Il bambino è ancora a casa della madre e attende l’arrivo del IX°.





	Faded

Faded

 

Il bambino sedeva sul letto, il capo incassato nel largo cappotto. Dondolava le gambe nel vuoto, sporto in avanti verso Levi.

"Perché mamma dice che è pericoloso uscire?" chiese.

Guardò l'uomo a gattoni in terra di fronte a lui.

"Non c'è mai nessuno per strada, l'ho visto".

"Le minacce si nascondo" rispose Levi con tono docile.

Xanxus scese dal letto e gli andò di fronte, guardandolo con il broncio.

"Non posso essere degno figlio del Nono, se mi nascondo da persone che muoiono di fame" protestò.

Levi abbassò lo sguardo, si tolse la giacca e gliela mise davanti ai piedini.

"Il gregge è subdolo, piccolo boss" rispose.

Xanxus si sedette sulla giacca, sporse il capo a guardare Levi, le labbra sporte in un broncio e gli occhi cremisi socchiusi.

"Ma sono sempre deboli. Non devo avere paura, o il Nono non mi darà il mio posto".

Levi si sdraiò a faccia in giù, appoggiando la guancia sul pavimento.

"Non è la loro forza che bisogna temere, ma i loro biechi sotterfugi. È la loro stupidità la loro arma peggiore" ribattè.

Il bambino si alzò, girò attorno all'uomo e gli salì sulla schiena. Raggiunse le spalle, sporse il capo tenendosi con le manine al collo di Levi.

"Ma anche se fanno cose stupide, posso batterli".

"Possono infangare il vostro nome" mormorò Levi, rimettendosi a gattoni.

Xanxus si resse con forza, gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla e sporse le labbra.

"Facendo cosa?" chiese.

"Le voci serpeggiano e il loro veleno lede la fede, corrode i sogni" rispose Levi.

Xanxus gli tirò i capelli dalle sfumature verdi.

"Così non lo capisco, feccia!" protestò.

Levi ingoiò un basso gemito.

"Le cattive voci portano alla rivolta".

Xanxus s'imbrinciò, strisciò in avanti sulla schiena di Levi sporgendosi per metà oltre la sua spalla, il viso di fianco a quello dell'adulto.

"Parlano male di me?".

"Quando uscirete, lo faranno" esalò Levi con voce flebile.

Xanxus gli portò la mano sulla guancia, dimenando le gambine per restare in equilibrio.

"Se non affronto il 'veleno' della feccia, come farò da Boss ad affrontare le cose peggiori?" chiese.

"Questa resta la minaccia peggiore. Altro non devi temere con la tua forza" disse Levi, alzando un po' la voce. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso.

Il bambino si sporse con la mano verso il rivolo di sudore, scivolò in avanti e cadde in piedi davanti a Levi, con il capo incassato nel cappotto e il broncio.

"Se sono forte, non devo temere niente. Oppure non sono davvero forte".

Levi lo prese delicatamente in braccio.

"La forza non è solo bruta stupidità" lo corresse. Sì sedette per terra.

Xanxus gli si accoccolò al petto, sollevò gli occhi rossi verso di lui.

"Non mi serve la forza bruta contro le loro bugie, infatti. Mi basta non crederci".

"Vogliono sobillare gli altri contro di te, non te" disse Levi.

Xanxus mugugnò portandosi il dito alle labbra.

"Allora devo dimostrare a tutti che è falso. Nascondersi è comunque inutile".

"Dovreste svelarvi solo quando la vostra fama vi precederà e quello è il mio compito" gli fece presente Levi.

Xanxus gli poggiò il capo sul petto, ve lo strofinò scombinando i capelli neri.

"Che fama puoi inventarti, se non faccio mai niente?" protestò.

"La mia fedeltà trascende le apparenze. Vedrete, costruirò una larga strada di nobili gesta che potrete attraversare in pompa magna" disse Levi con voce un po' rauca.

Xanxus mugugnò, si scostò e negò. Lo guardò fisso, il capo affondato nel cappotto.

"Non ho intenzione di vivere di bugie. Se vuoi costruirmi una fama, lo farai sulle mie azioni" decretò.

"Io posso solo indicarvi la mia via, starà a voi scegliere cosa fare. Ai vostri ordini, boss" rispose Levi con voce seria.

Xanxus gli sorrise, gli poggiò un bacio sulla fronte e indietreggiò.

"Ti farò avere cose di cui parlare" promise.

Le iridi cremisi gli scintillarono, guardò la porta della stanza.

"E per farlo, dovrò uscire di casa".

 


End file.
